


"I Had a Dream About You Last Night"

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mustaches, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt stops in to talk with Diane and finds her in a more than amorous mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Had a Dream About You Last Night"

“I had a dream about you last night…”

Diane snapped to, dropped her feet from the credenza behind her desk, and spun around to see if her inclination of to whom the voice belonged was correct.

“Kurt,” she smiled. “A dream? Do tell.” Her smile grew as she took in the tall drink of water leaning against her doorframe, jeans hugging his hips, arms folded, the beginnings of a small smirk under his thick mustache that tickled when they kissed.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to interrupt; you looked like you were in the middle of deep thought.”

“Me with my feet up and my back to the door means I’m in ‘deep thought’? Maybe it just means I needed to put my feet up and not think for a little while.” She clasped her hands in front of her and settled them on her desk while leaning forward and subconsciously beckoning him to come sit across from her. Even though she was fully clothed in one of her favorite business suits, she pushed her chest forward and looked up at him. 

He smiled, walked into the room, and took a seat on the corner of her desk, next to her. Diane sat back swiveling her chair to face him. She crossed her legs, hiking up her skirt somewhat in the process.

“God,” she thought, “what am I doing? Why am I throwing myself at him like this?”

“So. You said you had a dream?” she asked trying to shake off her naughty thoughts.

“Yeah. Although now that I think about it, maybe we should discuss this over a glass of wine. It’s not really office talk.”

Diane leaned forward, intrigued. “Well now you have to tell me.” She reached down into the desk’s bottom drawer, “scotch?”

He chuckled, “well I guess I haven’t caught you at a bad time. Mind if I shut the door?”

“This’ll be good,” she said with a cocked eyebrow, pouring two splashes of her favorite spirit into two crystal glasses.

Kurt walked to shut the door and closed the blinds in the process. “There’s enough ambient light,” he mentioned. He moved back towards her desk but only so far as to grab both glasses of the amber liquid before heading to her couch and taking a seat. He offered up one of the glasses and took a sip from the other.

Diane stood and walked over to him taking the glass from his hand. She kicked off her heels and made herself comfortable before tucking her legs underneath her on the cushion next to him. She found she could lean in a bit closer this way without it seeming too painfully obvious that right now, all should could think about is climbing on top of him and making the neighbors aware of her guest’s presence.

“I’m getting ahead of myself,” she thought to herself. Diane blinked deliberately a few times to clear her head before starting, “so…?”

“Well,” he started, “it started innocently enough. We were up at my ranch discussing what sports we played in high school, you played lacrosse in my mind, by the way, and before I knew it we were sitting in front of a cozy fire with my face buried between your legs.” He tried to hold back his blush but, failing miserably, he turned his head toward the door and took a healthy sip of his drink.

“Wow. That is good,” she grinned. “Keep going.”

Kurt readjusted his position on the couch to face his audience who, by the way, seemed a bit too eager for an inappropriate conversation like this. He found himself relaxing a bit since she hadn’t reacted with the shock and a semblance of admonishment he was sort of expecting.

Without thinking, Diane had begun to slowly rock her hips back and forth against the heel curled underneath her. She licked her lower lip.

He continued, noticing her attention. “I could taste your salty sweetness. My tongue licking up one side and down the other, slowly penetrating you, nibbling on you to make you .buck your hips against my face. You enjoyed my mustache tickling and scratching your thighs and lips.” Kurt made eye contact with Diane and noticed she seemed to be slightly rocking while chewing on her lower lip.

The look of intensity she was giving him was too much for him to handle. He barely got his glass set down on the floor next to him as he leaned forward and pushed her back into the couch with his full body weight. Their kiss was deep and passionate.

Diane raised her glass in an attempt to not spill what little scotch she had left but ended up splashing it on his neck. Kurt sat up with a start to wipe it off but Diane followed swiftly behind. She set her glass down on the table and quickly grabbed his hand, taking his fingers in her mouth.

Her tongue circled one of his thick digits before proceeding to the next. She moved next to his neck to clean off any remnants of what may have splashed. She drew ovals with her tongue all over his neck, eventually making her way to his earlobe. She nibbled as she whispered, “you know I’ve never felt a mustache between my thighs before.”

Her other hand tangled through his hair and tugged a bit as he visibly relaxed into her.

But instead of leaning into this feeling or coming up with some retort about “taking care of that right now” or something, he pulled back and decided this was a time for action. Kurt scooted down the length of the couch and tugged at her skirt.

Diane giggled and reached back to unzip it before raising her hips ever so slightly to let him pull it all the way off.

Kurt gasped and looked up into her eyes. “You’re wearing thigh high stockings.” Before Diane could answer he dove in, pulling a thigh to each side of his head. 

He took his time, remembering how she’d never had this sensation before, letting his tongue glide up the inside of one of her thighs, letting his mustache gently scratch the tender flesh, nibbling over the thin fabric of her lavender silk panties then repeating the same action down the other thigh.

Diane melted into the couch, letting him fully take over.

Kurt glanced up at the wet silk in front of him and noticed it wasn’t solely wet from him. He grinned then took her mound into his mouth, this time more urgently than before. 

Diane groaned quietly.

He used this as an impetus to slide her panties to the side and actually get to taste her from the source. The time for being gentle had passed. He worked his tongue all over her, let his mustache scrape against her soft, tender flesh, moved with her as she began to ride his face.

“Oh god, Kurt!” She moved one hand to his hair and the other over her mouth. She wasn’t certain they were the only ones in the office right now and no one else really needed to be made aware of her activities.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned into her. The vibrations made her giggle with pleasure.

He stopped, kissed her once more, gently, and looked up at her. “So you like it?” He asked with a smile.

“You don’t have to stop. Please don’t stop.”

Kurt used the opportunity to slide up over her and kiss her mouth. She eagerly returned the kiss as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips into hers. Diane could feel he was enjoying this almost as much as she was but instead of reaching for his zipper, she used it to her advantage. She was close enough, anyway, that she might as well take care of what he’d so rudely stopped when she clearly asked him not to.

Diane continued to rock her soft, wet flesh against the stiffness of both his jeans and his cock, feeling her orgasm building. Kurt tried to pull away.

“Hang on, just let me…” She cut him off with her lips on his. She was too far gone to stop again and she’d be damned if she’d let him stop, again!

Diane whimpered into his mouth and rocked against him harder. She reached down and grabbed his ass, trying to pull him deeper into her, as she came. He stilled against her

Her whole body tensed as she bucked against him. “Fuck!” She whispered, smiling as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

“You were right,” she said moving her hands to the back of his head. “I enjoyed that immensely.” She gave him a contented smile.

Kurt ran a hand down one side of her body and pulled her leg up further and kissed it. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Although now I’m going to need to find a good dry cleaner…”

He sat up and groped around for her panties and skirt.

Diane closed her eyes again and grinned. But then it hit her, he was getting her dressed! “What are you doing?”

“Searching for your panties. What did you think I was doing?”

She was dumbfounded. “I believe there’s still a not so small matter to attend to,” she said, letting her hands wander down to his belt loops. She jerked him down on to her and started to nuzzle his neck.

“You know we don’t have to do this. I’m perfectly content taking care of you. I am a gentleman after all.”

“Yes, you are, but who said I was done with you?”

Diane grabbed Kurt’s strong shoulders and pushed him up. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he started to undo his jeans.

She shook her head, “no. let me.” He let his hands come to rest on her hips and watched her go back to work. Diane mock whimpered when she saw he’d worn an undershirt that day.

Kurt laughed, “I’m sorry.”

Diane locked eyes with him and ran her hands seductively down his chest before grabbing his shirt and tugging it up over his head.

She let the white undershirt fall to the floor and noticed the glass of scotch he’d set there. She picked up the glass and slid her index finger into the glass, coating her finger, which she then took and wiped his nipples and dried it off on the rest of his chest.

He sighed when she touched him and grinned at her intentions. Diane finished the drink and set the glass back down before pushing Kurt on to his back. He stretched out his legs and she climbed on top of him.

She smiled again and kissed him. The taste of the alcohol on her lips was a change from the sweetness from earlier.

Diane then sent to work with the longest, most torturous lead into fellatio he’d ever experienced. Her tongue went from his lips to his neck, she ran her teeth along his collar bone as she made her way further down. She reached his chest and stuck her tongue out, deliberately tracing the outline of his nipple. She looked up at him. He smiled, clearly enjoying the show before she nipped at him.

He drew in a sharp breath, hissing in pleasure as her teeth grazed his hard nipple. Her tongue went back to work, drawing a long squiggly line to his other nipple, which had hardened in anticipation. She sucked on it and twisted the other with her other hand, spreading her saliva all around it.

Kurt jerked his hips and let out a quiet groan. “God,” was all he could manage to eke out before she continued traveling further south.

She could smell his anticipation, or maybe it was just her scent still on him, but either way, she was getting wetter and more excited to taste him. But, since she’d already gotten hers, she decided to play with him some more. Diane grazed her tongue around his belly button and finally reached his hips.

“Please take them off,” he begged with a sigh.

Diane smiled and took her time taking down his zipper. She felt his cock twitch when her fingers dragged it down over him. She kissed his lower tummy once more before tugging on his pants. Kurt lifted his hips and sighed, and went to help her pull them off before remembering his hand had been swatted away when he tried that before. At least he’d gotten his button undone.

Once they hit the floor Diane sat up, eliciting another, albeit sad, whimper from Kurt. She smiled as she pulled her shirt off of her. With one hand, she reached back and unhooked her bra and let it fall to the couch.

Kurt was in awe. He could never get enough of her magnificent breasts. He watched with hungry intent as she began to stroke his cock and then lean forward to slide him between her tits.

“Oh god,” he grunted a little louder than he would have liked as he thrust up.

She leaned forward, pressed her tits together and began fucking him with them. Diane looked up at him and smiled but his eyes were already rolled back in his head. 

“Hey, watch this,” she cooed. 

His eyes flew open and he snapped forward to see what she was planning. 

Diane stuck out her tongue and flicked the head with each upward thrust.

This new sensation was enough to push Kurt closer to the edge.

“I need to be inside you,” he said reaching to pull her on top of him.

Diane released herself and said, “hold on a second. I didn’t even get to feel you in my throat yet.” She grasped him at the base and took all of him in her mouth and down her throat, as promised.

Kurt moaned aloud once more.

“I’m not kidding,” he sighed, “I really need to make you cum again.”

Diane sat up and smiled then bit her lower lip before straddling him.

“Lucky for you I’m already wet. See?” She reached down and brushed her hand over his cock and coated her finger in her wetness. She licked it off then leaned down to snowball him.

She sat up once more and mouthed, “fuck me.”

Kurt reached down and glided himself into her, not taking the time to let her get used to his girth. He’s never wanted a woman this bad in his entire adult life and he was painfully grateful to feel her from the inside.

They both moaned.

Kurt grabbed her hips as he started thrusting as deep and hard as he possibly could. She knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer so to speed things up for herself, she took her index finger and slid it down her body, giving him a show, then began to massage her clit.

She threw back her head as the sensation built once more. She moaned once and Kurt couldn’t take it any longer. His fingers dug into the flesh around her hips as he exploded deep within her. Diane tried to bounce on top of him while he slammed her down onto him, steadying her.

“Please?” She whimpered. He loosened his grip on her and it didn’t take much longer before she, too, came.

Her whole body shuddered before she fell forward on top of him. Her hips jerked a few more times as her final spasm pushed him out of her but she was too far gone to notice his absence.

Kurt moved his hands to her ass as her body against his.

Diane placed a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes. 

“You know,” she panted, “the only other time I felt this sated, I had to do it to myself.” She patted his face. “Bravo.”

He smiled but couldn’t seem to form the words.

Diane fell asleep on top of him almost immediately.

Thirty minutes later Diane awoke with a jolt. She sat straight up and looked down at the man slumbering peacefully beneath her.

“I need to get dressed,” she thought as she started to look for her shirt. She took another look at Kurt and leaned down for a kiss.

“Wake up sleepy head.”

He sighed and opened his eyes. “Hi.”

Diane found her shirt and figured her bra would be just fine in her purse, plus the weather was cold enough to necessitate a jacket so no one would be the wiser.

“Lacrosse, huh?” She asked with an arched eyebrow. You just wanted to think of me all sweaty in a skirt, didn’t you?”

“Guilty.”

“Come on,” she said extending a hand, “I need some sustenance and you look like you could, too.”

Kurt took her hand smiled as he sat up. 

She began to pull away but he didn’t release her hand.

“Hey,” he said.

Diane turned to look at him and watched as he kissed her hand.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”

“You’re not too bad yourself, cowboy.”


End file.
